Commencement
by AlexaAlexa1
Summary: Coming to the end of his life in Konoha University Sasuke struggles with coming to terms with is parents tragic death, the disappearance of his older brother, and reconnecting to his passion until he meets a girl with pale lavender eyes. Together they teach each other to push their boundaries and face their fears. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters… unless I run into a billion dollars then I might just buy it all so brace yourselves

Sasuke turned the music in his headphones up to drown out the sound of banging against the door.

"Sasuke we should of left nine minutes ago, what's taking you so long", Naruto whined through the door of the dark room. With no answer from his raven haired friend Naruto started lightly banging his head against door in frustration unaware Sasuke had already drowned him out. On the other side of the door Sasuke was examining some of the photos that had developed on the films hanging around him while his favorite band blared in his ears. He picked up one strip to study the now visible windows of pictures.

 _Complete crap_

It has been months since He had actually shot a photo but the results were still the same. He tried to think back to the last decent photo he has taken but all that came to mind were scraps of jagged metal scattered across a paved road, smoke billowing through the air, two bodies lying lifeless in a smashed car. The memory pushed out every ounce of air in his body leaving him to clutch the table beside him for support. He shook his head violently to get rid of the haunting images. At that moment he couldn't tell if the sirens he was were from the music in his ears or traces of the memory clinging to his mind. He ripped the head phones out of his ears leaving him with was the comforting darkness of the dark room and a rhythmic thumping against the door which brought him back to reality.

"What are you doing idiot", Sasuke said while throwing the door open. The blonde stumbled forward with the sudden vanishing of his solid support. He looked up at Sasuke with a goofy grin and opened his mouth to greet his friend but couldn't get the word out before Sasuke brushed past him. "Don't just stand there looking stupid, hurry up so we can get this over with." Sasuke was already halfway to the door but it only took a couple seconds before his friend was right by his side.

Together they stepped through the front door of the Uchiha Manor into the slightly chilled fall air of the city of Konoha. The pair made their way through the crowded dark streets illuminated by neon store signs and office lights beaming threw the windows of tall building, proof of dedicated employees working late on a Friday night. The two walked in silence for a while until it was broken by Naruto.

"You look pale, are you alright", Naruto questions leaning forward to examine his friend's face illuminated by the city lights.

"I'm always pale", Sasuke replied stoically trying to remain cool to erase any trace of the episode he had in the dark room. Naruto seemed to buy his act because he just shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands behind his head the relaxed way he often did. "Why do I have to do this again", Sasuke continued to conversation afraid the silence would draw the attention to him again.

"Because Sakura said quote 'bring your good looking friends you know, someone like Sasuke' unquote", Naruto did his best Sakura impression while delivering his answer. "So that's why you're here."

"That still doesn't explain by I _Have_ to come and aren't you trying to get with Sakura? Why bring the guy she is obviously interested in?" Sasuke watched Naruto puzzle over the question, amused by the expressions flashing across his face. Finally his blue eyes light up as he found a good answer to Sasuke's question.

"Because It's the beginning of our senior year in college and when was the last time you've actually been out on a Friday night with someone other than me", Naruto waited for an respond but when none came he continued. "When was the last time you were with a girl? Face it man you're in a funk and the best way to break you out of it is to drag you out myself, besides I'm a confident guy so a little health competition won't hurt me. All I need to do is keep being me and sooner or later Sakura will fall for me." Sasuke didn't protest because what he said was true. He hadn't been out in a while and the only girls he had been with where the once he woke up next to after too many drinks and even those times were far and few in-between. He agreed he need to get out of this 'funk' (as Naruto put it) but he wasn't sure a goukon was the answer.

~X~

"Are you sure I don't need a jacket", Hinata questions slightly out of breath from having to jog to keep up with her two blonde roommates as they hurried through the busy city streets.

"Yeah you'll be fine there are sleeves on that dress", Ino responded without turning around to acknowledge her dark haired friend.

 _Yeah quarter sleeves with no shoulders_

Hinata looked downed at the short wine colored dress Tamari made her put on and groaned. If her father saw her in this he would be furious. The skirt of the dress swished around her mid-thigh in pace with the walk-run she settled herself into to stay in pace with the two girls ahead of her. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a store window as she passed and had to admit she didn't look bad, the deep red of the dress complemented her pale skin and clung to her curves well but she couldn't help squirming uncomfortably as she felt the unfamiliar sensation of bare legs and shoulders.

"I better not hear Sakura's big mouth yap about us being late", Ino huffed while weaving though people. Tamari and Hinata rolled their eyes in unison they never understood how Sakura and Ino could go from best friend to enemies in the blink of an eye.

"Trusted me if Sasuke is already there she probably hasn't noticed she was the only girl in the room", Tamari snickered. Ino giggled along but Hinata was too lost in nervous thought to catch the joke.

'My first goukon', she thought to herself. Though excited the thought of it still made her want to run for the hills. The only men she had been comfortable talking to where her father, her cousin Neji who happened to be her genetic brother (their father's where identical twins), and her male professors. Sometimes in casual passing she could make small talk but other than that she considered her conversation skills with the opposite sex borderline awkward and embarrassing. Then there was the fact that Naruto, Konoha University's star soccer player, was going to be there. Just the fact that his name flashed across her mind made her cheeks go crimson.

"How am I going to do this", she said aloud this time to her roommates walking just ahead of her.

"Don't sweat it Hinata, you're with us so you're going to have a great time", Temari replied looking over her shoulder to flash Hinata one of her playful ear to ear grins. Her fluffy blonde hair brushed her shoulders as she turned her attention back to the direction they were headed. Hinata watch Ino and Temari as they walked marveling at how even their simplest movements gleamed with confidence, if only she could learn to be more like them she would be able to handle tonight.

"This way girls", Ino shouted at the others as she hastily turned a corner and bounded up the stairs to their destination. Hinata tried to follow suit but it seemed that the mixture of heels and a walk-run pace didn't agree with steps and felt herself lose balance and start to tumble over. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced her body to make impact with the concrete but instead she felt two firm hand grab her by the waist and steady her. Hinata froze as a startled high pitched squeak left her mouth.

"Are you okay", a deep calm voice said from behind her bringing her back to reality. She immediately straightened herself back up and spun around to face the person who had kept her from falling. That is when, for the first time, innocent pale lavender eyes met stoic pitch black ones.

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm working on the next one as you read this so it should be coming shortly. There is something I must explain and that is my use of the word 'goukon', now it is a Japanese word meaning group date. In these type of situation usually a girl will gather some of her friends and a guy will gather some of his and they will set up date for both groups to meet. I really wanted to include this concept in my story of the introduction of characters but couldn't really find an English word that embodied the same meaning so I stuck with the Japanese words but hopefully that will be the only Japanese word in the story because I honestly don't like when Japanese words are sprinkled into stories for no real reason. Sorry for the long explanation but thanks again for reading and I will see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but people believe what they want so will that statement even stop your imaginations from running wild.

* * *

The pale lavender eyes staring up at Sasuke made one word come to mind.

 _Beautiful_

Everything about them were beautiful. Their doe-like shape, how big and round they were (even larger now that they were filled with surprise). What captured his attention most was how the city lights made her eyes glimmer like opal gems, he just wanted to snap a photo so he can keep them forever.

As he scanned the rest of the body that was attached to his new favorite things another word came to mind.

 _Tiny_

Whoever she was the top of her barely reached his shoulders and she had to crane her head back pretty far just to meet his gaze. She was definitely small and the porcelain color of her skin and contrasting dark indigo tinted hair made her look almost fragile, like a glass doll. 'Thankfully I stopped her from falling, who knows what could have happened', Sasuke thought to himself not wanting to find out if his glass doll theory was correct… at least not now.

A few uncomfortable seconds rolled by but the small woman in front of Sasuke was still wide-eyed and frozen with surprise. Sasuke sighed knowing he would have to be the one to break the silence.

"As much as I would love to stay frozen in time with you miss, I really want to get this night over with", Sasuke said breaking the woman from her trance making her face fill with crimson as she realized her surroundings.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, thank you", the woman blurted out and would have continued but Sasuke brushed passed her, ignoring the endless fountain of apologies and thanks and bounded up the stairs behind her.

Sasuke turned around to acknowledge his friend who was currently apologizing to the dark-haired girl for his rudeness making her turn an even darker red. "Are you coming idiot", he said to Naruto making the blonde send him a mean glare. Naruto apologized to the girl one more time then started up the stairs to join Sasuke. He noticed two blonde girls run down the stair to the women he just left behind immediately recognizing the long haired one as Sakura's friend Ino. The two girls shot him a look that could kill then started dramatically fussing over their friend to make sure she was okay.

 _Tsk, this going to be a long night._

He glanced at the small dark haired woman as they all ascended the stairs to the building together.

 _Long and interesting._

At first Sasuke started drinking to try to enjoy the night but after finishing his first bottle of sake it was obvious that he was trying to escape it. With every shot everything around him began to become more obnoxious. The goukon was held a popular Japanese barbeque near campus, after his first couple of drinks the sounds and smells of the place already started to annoy him. Then there was fact that the other two guys Naruto decided to invite were Shikamaru and Sai, the last two people Sasuke would ever invite out. He took two more shots for the fact that he had to suffer through their company. Every time he had to sit through Sakura's advances or ignore her meaningless small talk he would skip pouring himself another glass and just drink whatever liquor was left in the bottle (hence why he was on his second). After a couple more drinks the room began to blur reducing everyone laugh and talking around him to nameless faceless figures of color. Everyone except one small quiet girl with pale lavender eyes sitting across from him. His drunken gaze focused in on her watching her as she giggled in response to the other faceless blobs around her. Honestly she hadn't done or said much the entire tonight. She wasn't loud or talkative like some of the others, she was meek and quiet doing very little to warrant attention.

 _Then why through my hazed vision was she the only thing that was crystal clear_

Was merely existing all she needed to draw his focus? 'Maybe I do need to get out more if I'm making a big deal out of this girl', Sasuke thought to himself while he poured himself another shot forcing himself to move his focus from a beautiful pair of pearly eyes. Maybe this glass would be enough to blur her out like the rest.

~X~

Hinata was putting every ounce of focus into having a good time but no matter the effort she still couldn't help but feel like background noise to the rest of everyone else's enjoyment. Currently Ino was grilling her childhood friend Shikamaru on how he should come around more often and how he and Temari would make the cutest couple (she was always the match-maker). Then Sai made a blunt comment on Ino's poor match-making skills reminding her of the time she set Shikamaru up with a flute player from a rival school which ended in disaster sending almost everyone at the table in a fit of hysterical laughter. Hinata tried to giggle along but it felt forced and out of place so she eventually abandoning the effort. She stared down at her glass of water wondering if she should opt for sake instead like the other hoping it would loosen her up. Unfortunately the last bottle at the table was in the process of being finished off by Sasuke who she had been trying to avoid eye contact with the entire night. Mostly because of the embarrassing scene outside the restaurant earlier and also because he had adopted a bad habit of glaring at her from across the table. Every time she look up there he was staring intensely at her with his dark onyx eyes like looking at her made him angry. To avoid his gaze Hinata decided to distract herself with her cellphone (maybe she could study her electronic flash cards until the night was over). She dug her phone from her purse and pressed the button on the side to wake the screen. Surprisingly she was greeted by three missed calls all labeled 'Father' and one text message from her little sister Hinabi that read: "oowww you're in trouble".

 _Damn._

Hinata quickly shot up from her seat and walked toward the front entrance. Temari gave her a concerned looked as she was headed out to make everything was okay and Hinata mouthed the words 'Father' to her as she exited the restaurant. As she stepped outside to the chilly fall air she quickly reminded herself to never again listen to Ino when she said she didn't need a jacket. She took a few deep breaths to prepare herself then hit the call button on her phone to dial her dad.

"Hinata where are you", Hiashi started as soon as he answered the phone, "part of your moving out deal was that you come home for weekends."

"Father I'm out with my friends tonight. I'll be home first thing in the morning I promise", Hinata said hoping her father would be somewhat reasonable for once.

"No daughter of mine will be out in the streets all hours of the night doing Lord knows what. What kind of example would you set for your sister if I let you behave like that? I won't have you out there disrespecting the Hyuga name."

"But it's just one night and I'm not doing anything wrong besides I'm 22–

"Get _home_ Hinata or should I send someone for you", Hiashi cut Hinata off reluctant to hear what his daughter had to say. The stern tone in his voice was all too familiar, when he got to this point there was almost no talking him down. Hinata stayed quiet knowing that nothing she could say would make a difference, the least she could do was not give him the satisfaction of having her verbally agree. "Alright I'll have a car waiting in front of your apartment in an hour, be in it", with that Hiashi ended the call leaving Hinata no room to protest. Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she bit back tears. She felt weak, powerless and defeated and hated herself for it. Throwing her head back she looked up at the dark night sky trying to find a single star bright enough to shine through the bright glare of the city lights. Feeling too defeated fight back anymore her eyes slowly began to fill with tears, keeping her eye firmly on the sky above she let one tear escape its watery well and travel gently along her cheek. Suddenly a light flashed in her direction startling her back to reality. Hinata moved her focus from the sky to the man with dark hair and dark eyes to match holding a small digital camera struggling to stand.

"Why did you… move", Sasuke said while struggling to keep his balance. His words were a slight slur as he struggled to keep his composer. "C-come on do that- that again." He took a couple clumsy steps towards her then nearly tripping over his own drunken gait. Hinata hurried over to him to help his stay upright.

"Oh how to tables turn", he said as Hinata braced his balance.

"Sasuke I don't know what you're doing but I don't have time for this, you have to go back to the others so I can go", she said struggling to keep Sasuke on his feet.

"So you d-don't have a problem…talking when you trying to obey o-orders", Sasuke slurred. "Go a-ahead run home before midnight princess." The statement took Hinata by surprise. Frustration mixed with anger turned in her gut.

"You have no right to speak to me like that, you know nothing about me", she barked back. Using every ounce of strength she could manage she pushed him onto to his unsteady feet again and turned to walk away. Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and spun her back in his direction. For a second he held her there keeping his pitch-black eyes firmly on hers, neither one of their gazes wavered.

"Prove me wrong, come with me", Sasuke said calm and steady with no trace of alcohol in his words. Without any okay from Hinata he pulled away from her friends at restaurant, away from her responsibility to her Father and back towards the city's streets as they melted back into to the crowd to an unknown destination.

* * *

Authors Note: Wow this chapter took a lot out of me. I hope its longer and more fulfilling then the last. I really didn't focus to much on the others at the 'goukon' or group date because that's not the direction I was trying to go with the chapter honestly it was a means to an end and that end was starting the delicate process of weaving Sasuke and Hinata into each other's lives. I promise you'll hear more from the other characters soon. I would also like to thank everyone for their kind words and I hopefully I continue to better my writing so this story won't disappoint. Thanks again for reading and see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARATERS, but Naruto and the characters own my heart

* * *

As the world around him continued to swirl, Sasuke tried his best to remain focus on the desired destination. The mixture of the lights and the crowd should have made him a dizzy mess in his drunken state but a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time pulled at his consciousness. He was inspired and it had been so long since he felt so that the feeling was almost foreign. Something else also pulled at Sasuke forcing him to take a couple steps back.

"Sasuke, can you please let me go", Hinata said pulling at her wrist that was still in his firm grasp, "I want to go home". Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the small women he was toting around by the arm.

"No you don't", he responded in his usually stoic manner. Hinata stared up at him like he was crazy and continued to pull at her arm for freedom. "There is a part of you that wants to be here or you wouldn't have let me drag you this far before you started protesting." Sasuke released her arm waited for her walk away from him. He wouldn't be surprised if she took off in a full blown sprint to get away from him, she had been dragged three and a half blocks away from her friends by a strange man she hardly knew who was half drunk.

 _I sure know how to make first impressions_

But instead of walking away leaving him alone in a crowded streets with nothing but his small camera and his alcohol laced ambition, she stood there, looked up at him then asked, "Why do you think you know me"?

Sasuke didn't know if that was a question or her finishing statement before turning and leaving him behind but he waste no time in responding. "I don't but tell me where you would rather be, back at the restaurant staring down at your hands while your friends live it up or maybe going home to a father who doesn't treat you like an adult", he didn't give Hinata much time to respond before he continued, "I'm giving an escape, take it or leave it."

'What do you want from me", Hinata sighed. Without a word Sasuke grabbed by the arm again, guiding her past the thick crowed to a small clearing of pavement in the center of the chaotic bustle of people.

"I want you stand right here and look up at the sky like you were doing before", Sasuke said while backing up a bit to get a good angle, "and stand completely still." Hinata hesitated for a moment not sure if she should have let Sasuke drag her out this far in the first place then decided that since she was here she might as well. She tilted her head back to the sky once more searching the sky's again for that one single star bright enough to grace the Konoha skies. She was so lost in her search she barely realized Sasuke moving around her with the small camera, finding different angles to capture the moment from.

"I'm done", Sasuke said motioning her to come over to look at the photos with him. Hinata broke herself from her search walked over to standby Sasuke. Sasuke tilted the camera down so she could view the images and watched her as eyes filled with amazement as she saw herself standing in the center of a sea of people zooming around her. "I lowered the shutter speed to make everything moving look blurred like they were moving really fast, that's why you needed to stand still or you would be reduced to streaks of colors like the rest", Sasuke explained. Hinata didn't respond watching as he scrolled through the images to show her more of the angles he shot. Some of the images were closer to her face without the shutter speed trick to show the city lights reflecting off her eyes.

"It's like magic Sasuke", Hinata finally spoke still in complete awe. Her words surprised Sasuke, it had been 4 years since he himself had thought anything great about the pictures he took but now after so many year a girl he just met was comparing the images to sorcery. The shine in Hinata's eyes as she marveled over photos made Sasuke laugh in amusement.

"You're really cute", Sasuke said through his laughter. The word made the small indigo-haired woman go frantic causing a reddish-pink to wash over her cheeks. He was unsure if it was the sake still lingering or something more but as he watched her get flustered over his simple statement it made him want to tease her more. He reached out and let his hand glide down her long glossy black hair, catching a few strands on his way down twirling them between his fingers.

"It's almost midnight princess what will you do", Sasuke questioned still playing with hair with his slender pale fingers. Sasuke looked into her iridescent and let the rest of the world melt around him again. He know that his luck with her had run out and she would choose to depart from him.

"I need to get home Sasuke", Hinata finally replied breaking eye contact to look at her fidgeting finger.

"I won't hold you back", he released the rest of her hair from his grasp and took a step back. "This is enough rebellion for one day, can you make it home okay?" Hinata answered with a nod as the fall air blew around them causing to clutch herself for warmth. Sasuke shook his head at the sight, he never quite understood why women never dressed for the season. He shrugged his jacket off and gently placed it around Hinata's shoulders.

"Sasuke I can't take your jacket", Hinata protested in a complete fluster from Sasuke's act of kindness but before she could hand it back Sasuke was already walking away from her.

"Get back safe Hinata", Sasuke said over his shoulder before joining the crowed and disappearing in to the night.

Sasuke awoke to light shining into the grand windows of the Uchiha Manor. He sat up squinting to the brightness of the room around him. Across from him laid Naruto fast asleep on the other couch, they had both passed out in the living room after making home from the goukon. Sasuke used his arms to push his groggy body upright on the couch, assessing the room making sure he hadn't brought anyone else home with him. He honestly didn't remembered how he got home last night, the last thing he remembered was leaving Hinata alone in the city going in an unclear direction. He contemplated waking Naruto to see if he had a clearer depiction of what happened the rest of the night but shook off the idea deciding instead to enjoy the quiet of the morning alone. Sasuke got up from his spot on the couch and made his way to the kitchen catching a glimpse of his wayward hair and appearance in one of the mirrors hanging in the room. Whatever happened last night, it had left its mark on his appearance. While trying to ruffle his hair back in place Sasuke grabbed a canned coffee from the refrigerator then when leaned against the nearest countertop to enjoy his drink in solitude. He reached his hand into his pocket and retrieved the small silver digital camera, turning it on and scrolling through the last scenes of the night before he remembered.

 _The only scenes from last night that actually matter_

Sasuke set down his now empty can and walked deeper into him coming up to the door of his dark room. As he walked in her turned on the normal lighting instead of the red lights exposing the room to a light it had not seen in a long time bring into view it's not so finer details. Sasuke made a mental note clean up the room a little later then headed over the computer in the back of the room that was attached to a professional grade photo printer. He proceeds to upload the photos to print two copied of each setting one of each aside from himself the other he placed in a large envelope and label it 'Hinata'.

"What am I doing", he said quietly to himself looking down at the envelope meant for a certain dark-haired girl. His plan were to deliver her the picture maybe ask to shoot her again but the thought of the act made his stomach twist in a way he wasn't familiar with. Where would he even run into her? Would she even want copies of the photos? Does she want to see him as well? Deep in thought over his decision he hadn't heard Naruto enter the room.

"What are you doing, Sasuke", Naruto said still groggy from sleep. He looked over his friends shoulder to the stack of pictures laid aside on the table, "whoa is that Hinata." Naruto grabbed the photos from the table and proceed to shuffle through them. "These are really good, I mean really, really, really good", Naruto flipped through a couple more then a sneaky expression crossed his face as his eyes brightened with realization, "so this is where you disappeared off to in so suddenly, running off with little Hinata in the dead of night how romantic". Naruto dangled the images teasingly in his friend face. When Sasuke didn't react he gave him a questioning look.

"Listen Naruto I need you to give this to one of Hinata's friends to give to her, I was going to do it myself it probably better if someone else did", Sasuke said stoically handing the large envelope to Naruto.

"Hold on, is _the_ Sasuke Uchiha nervous to go see a girl", Naruto exclaimed in response, "Normally I would be hurled over in laughter but honestly this is surprising".

"I'm not nervous to see anyone", Sasuke replied not even sure if he even convinced himself with that statement. "I just don't want to waste my time." Naruto simply shrugged and laid the photos down where he found them showing no interest to continue the subject.

"If you say so Sasuke but for the slightest chance you do have some feeling for her then things might get complicated for going forward", Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest as if he was trying to recall something, "according to what I've heard her father wants her engaged by graduation so he is taking Hinata to a matchmaker this weekend to set up an arranged marriage, that's why Ino and Temari forced her to go with them last night to give her an excuse not to go home." The word didn't have much time to leave Naruto's before Sasuke reacted.

"What do you mean arranged marriage?" The question came out more soaked in anger then Sasuke anticipated but before his friend could think much of it Sasuke had grabbed the envelope meant for Hinata and headed out the door of the dark room.

"Wait Sasuke where are you going", Naruto said following his friend through the house, all the way to the front door. Sasuke grabbed one of the spare keys from the hook in front of the door and tossed them to Naruto.

"Lock up if you leave", He stated simply while preparing to head out the house.

"You still haven't told me where you're going", Naruto complained.

"I left my jacket somewhere, I'm going to get it", and with that Sasuke shut the door behind him leaving his blonde friend alone and confused.

~X~

Hinata paced slowly in her room as the seconds passed around her, the bottoms of the sleeves of her elegant Kimono nearly brushing the floor as she walked. She examined her herself in the mirror looking over the white kimono decorated with hues of lavender and hand painted pink and blue flowers. According to her father this was the same kimono her mother wore the day of her matchmaking. She closed her eyes hoping to find some sort of connection and the women she never full got know but not much came of her efforts. Slightly disappointed she stared fussing over the jewels that adorned her elaborate up-do making sure they were secure. She was so fixated on her self-given task she nearly jumped when she heard the knock on the door.

"Lady Hinata your father and sister are ready and are waiting in the car for you", one of her father's hand maids said through the door, scurrying away once the announcement was made to attend to other matters. Hinata gave herself one last look in the mirror trying the steady the emotions in her heart from swelling in her eyes as she headed to face the true realities of her responsibilities as a Hyuga.

The hum of tire against pavement was the only background noise to their hauntingly quiet car ride. Nothing was said since the moment Hinata stepped into the cab of the car joining her younger sister and father, both dressed in traditional kimono as well. It wasn't unusual for her and her father to share such limited social interaction much of their conversations were short consisting mostly of strict orders and polite nods but for Hinabi to be so quiet was out of character. When their father first announced the decision to start the arrangement process Hinabi was the first to protest on her older sister's behalf, her voice nothing short of a scream as she expressed her utter disapproval. Hinata remembered the look Hinabi gave her before excusing herself for the night, her eyes were full of fear as she know what had been Hinata's fate would one day be her own. The tension from that night still lingered in the car around them as they drove through the city.

"We're here", the driver called from the front of the car. They car was stopped in front of small building the resembled a traditional Japanese tea shop and despite the calming look of the place Hinata felt her nerves begin to rise as the three of them climbed out of the car.

"Remember to present yourself well", Hiashi stated sternly then led the two girls into the shop. The small bell over the door rang as they entered causing a beautiful woman with long dark black and striking reddish eyes to emerge from the back room.

"Welcome", she said grabbing a file from behind the front desk glancing at it quickly then turned her attention back to her guest, "You must be the Hyuga family it's a pleasure to be able to work with such a prestigious family, please come have a seat in the main room after you remove your shoes". They all discarded their footwear and followed the woman to a table that held four warm cups of tea. "Have a seat here and please have some tea, if you don't mind Hinata sit across from me so we can begin." The woman sat down with her file flipping through a couple of pages before speaking again. "My name is Kurenai and I will be your match maker throughout this process. So to begin what timeframe are we working with?"

"I'm hoping a solid match or an engagement would be made by summer of next but nothing to rushed this is Hinata's last year in college so she still has her studies to focus on at this time", Hiashi said speaking on Hinata's behalf. After that initial question Kurenai started rattling out one after another to Hiashi, who had a well thought out answer for each. Hinata didn't mind that the meeting about her had little to do with her at all. Some of the question's Kurenai had were things that haven't even crossed her mind yet, in her mind she was still pondering over how she would answered the first question if she was given the spot light instead.

 _Timeframe? I barely know the curriculum timeframe of my current classes yet!_

The answer that her father gave wasn't a surprise to her though, she knew what he expected from all of this; to be planning a wedding by graduation. The only reason she let her focus on only her studies for this long is because Hyuga wives have to be well rounded in home-making and well educated. Hinata sighed to herself at the thought of giving up the life she had now to go be some stranger's wife next year, she too had hopes and dreams for the future that she now had to abandon.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Hiashi's stern voice brought Hinata's mind back to what was happening around her. Hinata was surprised to realize that everyone around table had their eyes on her, waiting for a response to a statement she hadn't heard. Hiashi shook his head in displeasure realizing that his daughter was not mentally invested in the conversation.

"I was wondering when would be a good time for us to have our one on one meeting", Kurenai said trying to keep the momentum of the meeting going.

"Uhh…" Hinata's mind searched frantically for an answer. 'Never' was the answer she wanted to shout to everyone even her father but she kept that little spark of courage to herself she knew she would probably need it another day. "I don't have classes this coming Wednesday", she finally answered softly, reluctance pulling at her throat. If it was up to her she would just keep quiet like she usually did with her father.

"Wednesday sounds great, come in anytime you like before five and wear something that reflects your person style, we will be taking pictures for your profile", Kurenai said closing Hinata's file and removing herself from the table. "Well everything should be in order, after our sit down Hinata I'll probably be in touch within a week with some candidates, you're a beautiful girl so it should fairly quick". Kurenai guided the family to the door, thanked them for their visit and they all bowed their goodbyes. As they headed back to their car Hinata's head swirled with the knowledge that in less than two weeks she would be subjected to coming home on the weekends for marriage meeting and intruding herself to men who would see only her physical appearance and family status and judge her worth based on that. She thought it funny that before she would protest her father forcing her to family dinners but now in the wake of what was to come she sat silent and obedient. Looking out the window to the world passing around her she chuckled a little knowing it might be the last time she could find humor in her situation.

Hinata had to clean her face three time to finally get all the makeup off her face, as she dried her skin she was happy to see the face she knew. After finishing up in the bathroom her next task was to find something comfortable to wear. She had taken most of her clothes to her apartment now that she was back in her childhood room she was left with a small black t-shirt with her favorite band on it and tiny red running shorts. She dressed herself in what she had then went to look through her bag that she had packed with mostly school books. She opened the bag to find Sasuke's jacket sitting on top of its contents. Her memory of last night bubbled to the surface of her mind, she still wasn't sure why she had allowed him to drag her out that far. For a small act of rebellion? It hadn't produced much results her father was happy enough that she hadn't skipped town so returning home late wasn't an issue and she still went to the match-making. "At least the photos were beautiful", She said to herself remembering how magical it was to see herself photographed in such a way. She wondered if she would ever see the images or Sasuke again. She did have his jacket but she wasn't sure exactly how to find him it was probably best to give the jacket to Sakura, who would be happy to search for him. As she folded the jacket back into her bag her cellphone on top of the bed beside her began to chime. Without giving it much thought she reached her hand up to grab her phone answered it excepting to hear her blonde roommates on the other end with excited voices ready for her to recap her day. Instead she was greeted by a familiar deep stoic voice.

"Come outside please", He stated simply then hung up the phone. Confused Hinata made her way to the traditional style sliding door that connected her room to the wrap around outdoor pathway. She slid it open carefully and slowly only allowing enough room for her eyes to see outside. She squeaked when she came face to face with raven haired man she ran off with the night before.

* * *

This chapter took forever to right sorry long wait. I hope it's long enough to satisfy until the next chapter. I do have a couple of things I want to touch on, the first being Hinata's kimono. I took the time out to do all this research on kimono's then I turn around and decide not to describe it in detail but for those who want to know (and for my efforts to not go to waste) it is a furisode style kimono with near floor length sleeves. I originally wanted her to wear a hanfu (because I like the styles more) but decided to stick with a Japanese theme for the Hyuga family. Secondly the 'wrap around outdoor pathway' is an engawa. I said it already I hate when writers use random Japanese word in their fanfictions so I refrained myself even for this small instance.


End file.
